


Forbidden Fruit

by Jettara1



Category: Dragons Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dreaming, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Viggo has changed.  Nearly dying does that to a person.  But what started as hate and an obsession blossoms into something else when Viggo finds himself alone in Hiccup's hut.  Takes place season 5 of rtte.





	Forbidden Fruit

They had won. It was only one battle but it felt like a long desired win. The only downside, their quarry had escaped. Viggo stood on the deck of the clubhouse and looked over the abandoned huts. All were intact. All but one.

Hiccup's hut stood in ruins, the roof blown off and two out of four walls blown out. Very little else remained and the entire structure looked unstable. 

“Why would young Master Hiccup destroy his home?” Johann mused, joining Viggo on the platform. The “Trader” had come to join them shortly after the riders left the island and was keep indoors and out of sight in case they returned. They're return was a given but there would be a few days, maybe even weeks before Hiccup muster the troops to take back their island.

“He was hiding something,” Viggo answered. “Something he couldn't take with him, or couldn't retrieve.”

Johann nodded. “He's always inventing stuff, that boy. It's almost a shame. He's made me so many wondrous things over the years. Things I never would have thought worked, but they always did.”

Viggo turned toward him, unable to see the other man with his ruined left eye. “You speak as if you regret toying with him all these years.” A small smirk lifted one side of his mouth as Johann stiffened at his words.

Johann's eyes narrowed as he glared at Viggo. “What I regret is not grooming him more. He could have been an ally had I not wasted a perfect opportunity.”

Viggo's brows rose in question but Johann waved the commit away.

“My stories are saved for those brats. It keeps them from questioning how I get my wares, especially with some of their requests.” He frowned when Viggo's brows rose a little higher, obviously intrigued. Shaking his head, he sighed. “You're just as bad as him. Fine. At dinner. I'll tell you a little about the boy who did THAT to you.” He gestured at Viggo ruined face, before turning back to the clubhouse and ordering one of the servants to prepare dinner for him, Viggo and Krogan. The rest of the men for feast on the beach together as was the norm.

Viggo watched him go with growing interest. He did not particularly like Johann but the man was paying him well to help find the King of Dragons so he wasn't about to complain. It was better than going home, damaged and ruined and utterly defeated by a teenage boy, despite how brilliant Hiccup was. He looked toward the brunt out hut once more. The secrets to that boy and his wondrous mind remained hidden within the burnt out shell. Krogan and Johann had already picked out the huts they planned to stay but Viggo had only one place in mind for himself.

“You,” he yelled to several Hunters wandering around the fort and marvelling at the structures.

“Aye, sir?” one in red and black called back. Viggo would be damned if he could remember the man's name.

“Gather some men and repair that building. I was the foundation reinforced and news walls and a roof constructed before nightfall,” he ordered.

The man's face paled and he looked at the companion for help. “It will take all night, sir.”

Viggo's face darkened. He never had to repeat himself before. His men had always fallen in line the first time they were told to do something, but he managed to keep his calm. “Then I suggest you get as much help as possible and get started…unless you wish Krogan to use you for Singetail target practice?”

“Oh…uh..aye, sir. Right away, sir.” The two Hunters stumbled off.

“Anything you find in the hut or belongs to that hut, I want. Leave it on the main floor,” he yelled after them. He hoped something had survived the blast.

It wasn't ten minutes before more than a dozen men descended on the burnt out hut and began rebuilding it. Viggo smiled at the sound on pounding hammers. The men had built ships before, it wouldn't take long to put up new walls and a roof as well as reinforce the infrastructure. By nightfall he would be sleeping in Hiccup's hut.

He would have preferred to have eaten his dinner there instead of with Johann and Krogan. Krogan didn't speak much, he never did. Usually when Johann was with them, which was extremely rare due to the fear of his cover being blown. But today he was chatty.

“Ah…the number of meals I've had at this table, none as good as this,” he mused, cutting into a thick piece of wild boar and savoring the taste. “Now Heather is a good cook. But she still has many years until she perfected it. If she gets the chance.”

Viggo tried to ignore him and focus on his food. He had never tried Heather's cooking. He never would, not that he didn't want to but because it wasn't a possibility, unless they took Berk and Berserk and enslaved their people. The riders were not enough. But his thoughts weren't really on the raven haired beauty but rather Hiccup. Hiccup dominated his every waking moment and many of his dreams. They weren't filled with anger or revenge. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his thoughts these days. It was as if his thoughts were on a constant loop; Hiccup angry and throwing the Dragon Eye into the volcano, Viggo trying to catch it and failing, then turning to face Hiccup moments before the ground gave out from under him, Hiccup yelling his name and reaching for him as he falls, no longer angry but surprised and fearful. Over and over it played and Viggo would always see that anger turn to surprise and fear as Hiccup reached out to save him, just as he had come back to the stables to save him from the fire when he could have left him to die. Viggo couldn't understand it. It knotted his stomach. He didn't feel anger or hate toward Hiccup, not anymore. He didn't know what he felt anymore other than the need to learn. He needed to KNOW Hiccup. He needed to understand him.

“They're not as innocent as you would think,” Johann suddenly announced. Or maybe it had something to do with the story he had been telling.

Viggo barely paid him a glance, his thoughts still on Hiccup. He absently wondered if it was the youth's idea to build the fort off the ground and if it was due to the sea rising and washing out the shore. The location of the fort was easily defensible…or had been, and the high cliffs around it offered protection from high winds during storm season. Someone had to have chosen the location and as leader of the riders, that most likely fell on Hiccup.

“Ah…the things those kids would request,” Johann droned on. “Not just your normal supplies. Why once I had Astrid ask me if I had any shackles. I assumed they were in case they captured Dagur.”

Viggo's gaze flicked toward Johann. He had known Astrid only a short time but the request didn't seem out of the ordinary. The girl was a warrior at heart and would trade for anything she needed to protect her friends and tribe.

“But of course that was after Dagur a urethra plug.” 

Viggo's whole head jerked toward Johann. He had to have heard that wrong. Or maybe not. Johann was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Okay, Dagur ordering a urethra plug could mean many things. Dagur had only recently joined the riders so it must have been either when he was working with the Hunters or before, given Johann's timeline.

Johann confirmed his thoughts. “Of course at that time Dagur had only one person in mind to use it on. Not sure if he ever did but I like to imagine he has at least a few times by now. Snotlout requested almost the exact same one around the same time. And the twins…don't get me started on the things they wanted. I don't think have of it is even legal. The penis bone of an elephant? That was a hard one to find.” As if to emphasize his word he placed said bone on the table next to him.

Krogan choked on food and began coughing uncontrollably. He pounded on his chest until his dialogues what he had eaten. Viggo simply stared at it in surprise.

“I wonder where Tuffnut was planning to put this?” Johann asked no one in particular. 

It was for shock value, Viggo realized. He glanced from the bone to Krogan, who still looked as if he might be on the verge of a heart attack.

“What did Hiccup request?” he asked, curious about what strange thing Hiccup may have asked for.

Johann's face fell. “Ah…now he was boring. Ink and scrap metal. Always the same unless they needed medical supplies. But of course he invents and builds what he needs so he could have come up with anything really.”

Viggo frowned. That didn't help much.

“But I do know he and his riders are far more than friends. And not just him and Astrid,” Johann assured, although he had nothing to back it up. The rider's strange requests could have been for themselves or inner relationships amongst individual riders.

“You said you once had an opportunity to groom Hiccup,” Viggo pressed, curiosity getting the best of him.

The look of Johann's face was wistful. “Ah…my greatest regret,” he sighed. “I've known that boy his entire life. All of them actually, but Hiccup was always my favorite. So young and naïve. I had so many opportunities to groom him into something much more controllable. He would have made a lovely cabin boy. And with dragons under his command… But that body…so…so fragile and delicious. I can see why his friends would be buggering him.”

“You're assuming they are more than just a group of friends,” Krogan pointed out, having found his composure.

Johann gave a cheeky grin. “I never assume. Give any one of them a little mead and they'll tell you just about anything. Even Hiccup.” He began eating again, pleased at the bewildered look Krogan gave him.

Viggo shook his head. “And with that I'm calling it a night,” he said, unable to eat anymore without imaging Hiccup Haddock III in some sort of compromising position with something shoved in him that shouldn't be there. Or even numerous things. It made Viggo's pants uncomfortably tight and he was certain Johann was telling such stories just to get to him. No doubt Ryker had told the man about Viggo's obsession with Hiccup before his untimely death.

He left the remains of his dinner and headed toward Hiccup's hut. The construction was well on the way. Next logs braced the pillars, giving the upper structure extra strength. One new wall had been quickly put together on the ground and was flown into place by a flyer then nailed to the support. They were simply recycling any salvageable boards they could find from the original walls and ships too damaged to repair. As long as it was sturdy that was all that mattered. 

He waited until the new roof was installed before carefully crossing the rope bridge to the hut. The men stepped back as he inspected the hasty work. “Will it hold?” he asked as the front wall was reshaped. It was basic slaps of wood, enough to shelter the inside from the cold winds and a simple door. Nothing spectacular like it had been when he first came to Dragons Edge but it would do for now. Later he would have what Hiccup had designed rebuilt, for now he just needed a place to sleep. In the morning he would decide what to do. 

The men smartly left once they knew the structure was stable. Viggo gave them no mind. He lit candles on low crates brought from one of the ships the drew his attention on the few items they had managed to savage; charred furs, a tattered blanket, a wooden chest that was shattered yet the contents seemed intact, another chest with scorch marks but little other damage, clothing and tools, scattered pages and torn books. He began picking them up, unable to handle an untidy space. He folded the clothing neatly and placed them on a step that must have led to a loft that was no longer there. The loose pages were gathered up and placed next to the clothes to be organized later. Books were stacked and tools hung up next to what appeared to have once been a forge. The chest that was destroyed was thrown in the forge to be burned later. The second chest was pulled up to the remaining steps to be used as a seat. The furs and blankets he piled in the far corner. They would make a suitable makeshift bed for the night. Not exactly the luxury he was used to but one he had become accustomed to in recent months.

He left the furs to go inspect the pages he had found. The chest would wait a little longer. He idly began organizing them, a challenge since they were not numbered. At first he didn't even read them and simply tried to find the order the pages went in. Then he noticed the sketches and began to study them. Most were of dragons which was not surprising. A lot were of Hiccup's Night Fury and many of his friends, especially the Astrid girl. They were very well done with well thought out shadowing and highlights, displacing an understanding of light sources and playing a detailed balance between light and dark. Hiccup was exceptionally talented.

Viggo took his time and inspected each page, barely reading the smudged text and piecing together burnt pages. Each book was more fascinating than the last. The boy had obviously been studying dragons for years. Three books were filled with dragon knowledge. One focused on the Dragon Eye lenses and as much as Viggo wanted to delve into It, it was the book filled with a variety of inventions. Viggo's eyes widened in wonder. Johann hadn't been lying. Hiccup was a great inventor. There tools and weapons not drawn but complete with measurements and broken down into small blueprints that were no doubt enlarged to be built. There pages and pages like this, each more fantastical than the one before. What Viggo would do to have someone this gifted at his side. It explained all the strange contraptions around the fort, including that delightful fire sword he had seen Hiccup with now and then. Without thought, Viggo began tacking the pages to the walls so that he could continue seeing them. Perhaps he would build them. He fancied the fire sword, Inferno, it read. Maybe with a few tweaks he could make it his own.

The chest was last. In it contained nothing of real interest, or so it seemed. There were several prosthetic legs, no doubt replacements in case he damaged one. There was extra parchment and blank books and an old plush dragon, lovingly wrapped in what appeared to be an old baby blanket. Did Hiccup have a child or was this his as a child, Viggo wondered as he held it. It was too old to belong to a child now. The stitches were frayed and fabric worn. There was distinct smell of the sea, as if it had been underwater for a ling time, the color bled away by the salt water.

“His mother made It,” Johann said, entering the hut without knocking and barely a sound. “When he was just a babe, before she died.”

“He was quite young when he lost her, I take it?” Viggo asked, not surprised by the other man's presence.

“Not yet a year. He witnessed the whole thing. It's a wonder how he bond with a dragon to begin with.” Johann took the stuff dragon and looked it over. “Ah…that boy. So much promise. I should have taken him with him when he stowed away on my ship when he was twelve. If I had known what trouble he would become because of his soft heart for a dragon, I would have. He'd be in my bed, doing my bidding by now rather than going on these foolish quests to save dragons. The riders wouldn't exist.”

Viggo studied the man, his face void of emotion. “Would you have really groomed him in such a way?”

Johann said nothing. He handed the plush dragon back and turned on his heel. “We'll never know,” he answered as he left.

Viggo waited only a few more moments until Johann had crossed the bridge to what he assumed was Astrid's hut, the closed and secured the door. He didn't want anyone else barging in while he slept. He didn't trust Johann or Krogan.

As night wore on, Viggo found himself bringing several of Hiccup's books to the mound of furs. He blew out all the candles but one then cracked opened the book on the Dragon Eye lenses. He wasn't how long he read, hours perhaps, but eventually he dozed off, the book falling onto his chest as his fingers went numb.

Viggo didn't dream often. He rarely slept more than a few hours at any given time. Insomnia had plagued him for years. But in Hiccup's hut, with the scent of the youth on the blankets and furs, even scorched and burnt, Viggo found himself relaxing more than he ever had before. He slipped into a deep and pleasant sleep in which Hiccup was all around him.

They had taken the Edge by surprise, in the middle of the night. Taking out the Night Terror sentries were easy enough, dragon root downing them before the could sound the alarm. Snotlout was on patrol but had dozed off alongside his dragon. The Fliers had captured them with ease. Hunters raided each hut as one, taking the riders straight from their beds before they could defend themselves. Not even Astrid had time to fight. It was simple and brilliant. They were hauled to the Dragon stables and locked in individual cages with guards all around, armed with tranquilizer darts and dragon root to keep them and their dragon under control. The only key was with Krogan and passed to a new flier every hour, but never a Hunter. Viggo did not want any of the guards being tricked out of it. 

The only rider not caged was Hiccup. He stood before Viggo in his hut, defenseless, his dragon caged like the rest and under a heavy dose of Dragon Root. His arms were bond behind his back.

“I won't help you,” the boy said, defiant as ever. “I won't help you hunt dragons.”

“My dear Hiccup, we are far past that,” Viggo purred, circling his prey slowly.

“So what? This is revenge? You planning on throwing me in a volcano? Not sure our scars will match.” 

He tried to play coy, as if he wasn't frightened for his life and those of his friends and dragons. Viggo knew better. Even with one functioning eye he could see the beads of sweat gather on his forehead, the slight tremor in his voice, his shaky balance at being woken up unexpectedly with his prosthetic not on properly. Viggo enjoyed seeing him like this. It wasn't the fear that turned him on but the defiance and all the wondrous inventions Hiccup created that now surrounded them.

“I have no interest in throwing you or your friends into the volcano. And I don't particularly care about revenge or making you help me capture dragons. That contract has now been given to someone else. And while I may have lost a great sum of gold, I'm actually relieved to not have that stress on my shoulders anymore,” Viggo explained smoothly. He left Hiccup to inspect some of the oddities on the wall, mechanical tail fins, a multipurpose shield that changed into a cross bow, the fire sword, and what looked like a set canvas of wings. 

“Ah…well I guess near death experiences will do that. I've had a few,” Hiccup said, a hint of nervous amusement in his voice.

“You probably have,” Viggo agreed, running his fingers over the shield. “I have no doubt of that, my dear.”

“What do you want if not revenge?” Hiccup finally demanded, his voice growing bold at the fact impending death was not on the menu.

Viggo smiled at that but chose to ignore him for the moment as he continued looking around. “You really have created some marvelous inventions.”

That took the boy by surprise. “Uh…thank you.”

“You make a fortune. Your tribe could be rich,” Viggo mused. “I know people who would pay top dollar for any one of these.”

“They're not for sale.”

“No, I suppose not.” Viggo hummed to himself. His real interest wasn't the inventions Hiccup had painstakingly created but Hiccup himself. “Tell me, my dear Hiccup, how many of your riders have you ridden?”

It took a moment before Hiccup caught the meaning behind Viggo's words and he stares at the man with wide eyed shock. “Wha…what are you talking about? Where in the world did that even come from?”

Viggo smiled as he turned back to the youth. “Observations, my dear. Oh don't look so surprise. The utter lack of personal space? Hiccup, Astrid isn't the only one sharing your bed, is she?”

A lovely rosy blush filled the boy's cheeks. “Look, whatever you think you know about and my friends…”

“Lovers?”

The boy's eyes narrowed. “Friends. Is wrong.”

“Hmm…I don't think so. I think they are far…far more.” He circled Hiccup once more, his hand trailing over the swell of the young man's perk ass. “In fact, I know they are. I had a little birdie spill all your secrets my last visit.”

Hiccup's entire body stiffened. “Snotlout,” he cursed under his breath.

Viggo cupped his ass and smiled serenely at him. “No, he was actually far too scared to say anything. But you just confirmed my theory.” His smile grew as the boy stared up at him in horror and he pulled the boy against him, pressing his growing hardness into Hiccup's lower stomach. “Did you enjoy the slide of your cousin's cock as he filled you? How about Tuffnut and Fishlegs? Or perhaps Thor Bonecrusher?”

“Shut up,” Hiccup breathed, looking away, unable to escape the man holding him or perhaps not trying to.

“Dagur?” Viggo continued, unable to help his arousal as he mentally pictured Hiccup's friends screwing their young leader.

“Shut up,” Hiccup repeated, sweat dripping down his forehead as Viggo kneaded his rear, squeezing and groping it like a baker with dough.

“All just boy’s, not yet even men. What you need, my sweet Hiccup, is a real man to show you what it means to be truly fucked,” Viggo purred, pressing his lips to the youth's forehead.

Hiccup glanced at him in disbelief. “And I suppose you're the man to show me?”

Viggo grinned. “I can teach you many things.”

“And my friends? If I do this you'll free them?”

His gaze flickered over the boy's handsome face to his swollen lips, a dark pink from Hiccup gnawing on the lower one in worry. “Show me what you learned from your friends and I just might.” He lowered his head enough to catch Hiccup's lips with his own.

It was like electricity shot from that simple joining into Viggo's cock. He couldn't get enough. Lifting Hiccup up, he slammed the youth into the wall and deepened the kiss. The younger man gave a cry at the sudden harsh treatment and tried to struggle but Viggo devoured his more before he could even protest. His hands moved behind Hiccup's back, untying his wrists and pulling his arms so that the boy wrapped them around his neck and legs around his waist. Hiccup murmured something against Viggo's lips but they were lost amongst the sound of falling tailfins as Viggo dry humped the youth against the wall.

Viggo didn't remember how they got to the loft or when they stripped each other, because he would no doubt have made his soon to be lover undress him then kneel before him to slick his aching cock with his delectable mouth. Somehow that all passed in a blur and Hiccup now laid on his bed, utterly void of clothing and arms and legs bound the posts of his bed. His legs were tied at the knees and bound to his wrists, opening him up so that Viggo had an unobstructed view of the boy's neither region. His length was only at half mask and testicles still soft but that pretty puckered hole was simply craving for attention.

“Tell me, Hiccup, do you and your friends take turns tying each other up like this?” he asked, grinning at the muffled objection. “All bond and gagged with nothing to do but let your friends have their way with you? Are you wet just thinking about them lined up to have a turn?”

Elements of Johann's story began to appear in Viggo's dream and they made it all the more enticing. The ropes around Hiccup's wrists were replaced by heavy metal shackles and on the table were the items Johann had mentioned, the urethra plug and penis bone that supposedly belong to an elephant but was as large as a dragon's. Knowing Johann, it most likely was. Such irony that it was about to go into the leader of the Dragon Riders.

“You are perhaps the most beautiful being I've ever seen,” he breathed, leaning over Hiccup and gently messaging his thigh.

Hiccup gave a muffled response.

As delicious as Hiccup looked all tied up and helpless, Viggo decided it wasn't what he wanted. Maybe before when they were at war and the boy had manages to cheat him out of Dragons and disrupt his business. He had hated Hiccup then and wanted him dead. Now he wanted something different. He had seen just how brilliant Hiccup was, how compassionate he was. He didn't want a helpless victim, he wanted a partner. Someone to challenge him yet be his equal all at once. So the vision changed and Hiccup was no longer bond. Instead he lay on the cot with a cocky little grin. His lips were most and swollen and in every aspect he went from looking sweet and innocent to sin brought to flesh. It made Viggo's cock jerk with unbound desire.

 

“So this is how we negotiate peace Now?” the youth asked with a hint of amusement.

Oh how he must have toyed with his riders. That slightly nasally voice was now deeper, full of lust and knowing. He may have looked innocent and naïve but Viggo knew that deep down Hiccup was just as ruthless as himself, just as driven, just as manipulative to get what he needed. Right now what he needed was Viggo.

Viggo's hand still caressed Hiccup pale freckled leg as he knelt between them. His cock was at full mast and balls tense with the need to finally breed the boy. Sure Hiccup was male and unable to produce an heir for him but that didn't mean Viggo would do his best to breed him and image what the boy would look like if pregnant.

“You really would do anything to protect your friend and dragons?” Viggo breathed, kneeling over Hiccup with his hands on either side of the youth’s head.

“Who said I was doing this for them?” Hiccup asked in a sultry voice as he lifted his hands to thumb Viggo's perk nipples. “Perhaps I wanted to see how good a Hunter can do me.”

Viggo chuckled. “You are full of surprises.” 

A small moan escaped him as Hiccup pinched his nipples. They were hard and sensitive, especially his left one. His entire left side stung and tingled where he had been burned. Viggo feared Hiccup would pull away in fear of the disfiguring injuries, but ever surprising, Hiccup carefully ran his long callused fingers over the bumps and ridges of burnt and twisted flesh. His gaze roamed over it and there was a look of sadness and regret that could not be voiced.

“You're still beautiful,” Hiccup finally said, as if Viggo's ego may have suffered ago with his wounds. His fingers ran down the side of Viggo's face, his thumb tracing the scarred tissue under the now blind eye. “This doesn't change who you are.”

Viggo caught his hand and kissed the back of it. “No, but you have changed me.”

Hiccup hummed softly.

Bending closer to Hiccup's ear, Viggo pressed his lips against the delicate shell. “And for I'm going show my thanks by planting my seed deep in you gut. You won't want anyone else after I'm through with you.”

That for cocky grin was back. “Is that a challenge?”

A devious grin lifted Viggo's lips. It far more than a challenge.

The wonderful thing about dreams was that Viggo didn't have to go with the whole process of preparing the boy. Johann's words kept playing in the back of his mind. Hiccup wasn't a virgin. He was most likely fucking or being fucked by each of the riders. The youth knew what was coming, knew what to do. Viggo slid into his warm tight hole with absolutely no resistance. Hiccup arched his back and moaned in delight, welcoming Viggo with open arms.

They fit perfectly together. It was as if Hiccup was made for him. As if the gods knew they needed each other, that Viggo needed Hiccup more than he himself could ever imagine. Hiccup's long lanky legs wrapped around his hips, the stump of the left pressing enticingly against Viggo's rear, encouraging him to go deeper, to make Hiccup his knew hope. It was wondrous and mind blowing, so much better than if he had forced this on the boy. 

Fantasizing of raping someone and fantasizing that same person submitting willingly were two different things. The first Viggo had done many times in the past, when he hated the boy, when he wanted to force his cock down the boy's throat and screw him until he couldn't walk or passed out or…

But that was before, this was now. Now he wanted Hiccup to be his, to want him as much as Viggo wanted him. And now he did. Hiccup clung to him, his blunt nails digging trenches into Viggo's back as man slowly rocked into his core. Slow, even strokes meant to tease and heighten their pleasure, like two lovers that had been apart for too long and were rediscovering one another. It was passionate and mutual. Viggo was certain he would be lost in Hiccup's arms if he allowed himself to be.

“Look at me,” he commanded, bracing his weight on his arms as he began to thrust harder.

Hiccup was panting. His arms wrapped around Viggo's neck to pull him back down to him. Sweat beaded on his face, dampening his unruly hair. His beautiful green eyes sparkled with need and little gasps escaped him each time Viggo hit his prostrate at just the right angle. His back would arch and he would buck forward, begging for more, wanted it harder, deeper.

“Groomed to be a little whore,” Johann's voice came from nowhere.

Viggo knew it was a lie. Hiccup was not a whore. He was young, naïve, innocent in many ways. A person could like sex without being a whore or slut. He could be sleeping with all his friends and it would not matter. That was between them just as this was between he and Viggo now.

Viggo rocked his hips, delighting in the ripples that sucked at his length as Hiccup tensed around him, his orgasm close.

“A person like that could handle more than one man at once,” Johann's voice continued in the back of Viggo's mind. “He would need more than one man to tame him. He controls dragons. It would take strong men to rein him in and break that spirit.”

The voice was getting irritating and the fantasy changed again. This time Hiccup was riding his length and Viggo didn't mind that at all. He held the boy's hip and bounced him on his hard cock. He was going to cum. He was going to fill Hiccup with his seed.

“Are you always so greedy?” Krogan's voice purred, replacing Johann's, but this time the man was actually in Viggo's dream. 

He was void of clothing, his dark skin glistening in the dim candle light as he approached the now larger bed. Hiccup didn't seem bothered by this and only paused his movements when the bounty hunter forcibly kissed him.

“Turn around,” Krogan told the youth, cupping Hiccup's chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

Hiccup's did as he was told and slipped back onto Viggo's hard manhood with ease. Viggo gave a groan. Hiccup felt so good, but he didn't like this position. He wanted to see Hiccup's face.

“Lay down,” Krogan said, giving simple straight forward commands.

Again Hiccup did as he was told and Viggo was at a loss why the boy would do so without question or struggle. But those thoughts soon fluttered away as Hiccup lay down, his warm, smooth back against Viggo's chest. The youth gazed up at him sideways and that lustful gaze was still well in place. Viggo stroked his cheek, knowing what was to come next and willing his young mate to relax into it.

A gasp tore from the youth and even Viggo jerked a little when Krogan's length pushed in next to Viggo's, stretching Hiccup even more. Hiccup's eyes were wide and if he were the real Hiccup he most likely would have put up a fight by this point. Nonetheless, instinct took hold of Viggo and his grasped Hiccup's shoulders, forcing him to stay in place as Krogan pushed his thick long length in to him. 

Krogan wasn't as gentle with Hiccup, didn't for him as Viggo did. He pushed until he was fully sheathed inside Hiccup, his heavy testicles pressing against Viggo's. With a sneer, he looped Hiccup's right leg over his shoulder in an attempt to open Hiccup wider, and then before a steady beat. The first few thrusts were slow and deep, as if getting a feel for the boy. Then, with a mad gleam in his eyes, he grasped Hiccup's slim hips and began pounding into him. There was no other word to describe it. He slammed into Hiccup with such force that the boy cried out with each thrust, his mouth gaping open in shock each time he pulled out. 

It wasn't all together bad. The friction felt great for Viggo and he began thrusting up I to Hiccup when Krogan began pulling out. It caused the youth the thrash between them, his hands grasping Viggo's arms for support.

“Oh gods…” Hiccup whimpered, but not in pain, he seemed to be enjoying it. He gave a whine when Viggo ran his hands down his chest and tweaked his nipples. Krogan's pace increased to an almost bruising force.

“Such a good little whore,” Johann purred, somehow joining the dream. He knelt close to Hiccup's head, stroking his cock. 

“He takes cock better than I thought he would,” Krogan mused. He bent Hiccup nearly in two, pushing his legs two his chest and simply ramming into him hard and fast.

It both felt good and hurt and Viggo found himself gasping at the increased friction. He held Hiccup tighter. He was going to cum. He was going to fill his Hiccup and…

But he didn't. The scene changed again. Hiccup was on his hands and knees, alternating between sucking Johann's and Viggo's cock while Johann continued to fuck him. Then it was Johann taking him from behind while he rode Krogan and sucked Viggo.

While it still felt good the added men took away from the dream and Viggo grew frustrated that Hiccup's attention had been taken from him.

“Enough!” he spat, pulling out of Hiccup's warm mouth.

The positions of the other two men changed yet again so that Hiccup was riding Johann while Krogan returned his place behind Hiccup. He was slower this time but that didn't change the anger Viggo felt.

He grasped his sword from where he left it under his clothing and without a second thought, ran Krogan through as he thrust into Hiccup. Thankfully, Hiccup was bent over Johann as the trader pulled the pulled into a disgusting kiss. Krogan made a delight gurgling as his body thrash around the sword, his cock still inside Hiccup. He split his load and emptied his bladder into the youth, but that didn't seem to matter to either Hiccup or Johann, who also inside the boy. 

Viggo shoved his rival out of the way, his focus only on Hiccup. Carding his fingers through Hiccup's sweat soaked hair, he leaned toward his ear once more. “Kill him,” he said softly.

The boy gave a small whine, his hips moving rapidly as he rode Johann's cock. Yet he took the knife Viggo offered him, and, not stopping his moving movements for even a moment, he plunged the sharp blade into Johann's throat before the man had a chance to realize what was going on. Like Krogan, the man thrashed about in the throes of death, fighting to get the knife out of his throat even as Hiccup put his full weight on the hilt. His last was to spill his seed deep inside Hiccup.

Viggo shoved Johann's body off the bed a few minutes later, when Hiccup came down from his high. 

Now they lay together, they other men forgotten, their bodies cooling on the floor. They were no longer a concern to Viggo and soon disappeared from the fantasy all together and he could focus on what mattered; making love to the boy who had somehow stolen his heart. Viggo could admit that now, even if he could never say it out loud. He wanted Hiccup, loved Hiccup in a way he did not understand and went against everything he had believed. And so he resumed what he had been doing before his rivals and cohorts had interrupted, he slowly rocked into the tender body beneath him, smiling at every needy sound Hiccup made. They held each other, wanting each other, needing each other more than they needed anyone before.

When Viggo came it was his seed that filled Hiccup. No one else’s. No one else mattered. He came wit Hiccup's name as a mantra on his lips as the boy arched beneath him, cry out to the heavens, as if Viggo was some fallen God that had possessed his soul. It was an image Viggo would soon forget.

Yet Viggo was not quite done. He lay next to Hiccup, stroking the youth back to hardness, intent on fucking him until the end of time.

“This will work out,” he promised, watching as his lover bent his head to suckle on one of his nipples like a hungry babe. “We'll make this work. You can keep your little harem of riders. You can even marry your beloved Astrid and let her bear as many children as you want. But you belong to me. WE belong together.”

“We do,” Hiccup agreed, kissing his chest then slowly moving downward.

Viggo laid back and watched his little consort as he made his way down his body to his hard cock standing proudly once more. He groaned in delight as Hiccup began fondling it. “You and I are going to do great things together,” he promised as his length was engulf by a velvety warm mouth.

. . .

Viggo awoke with a start. His entire body felt on fire, the heat nearly unbearable. It was pooled all around his groin and it took a moment or two to realize he had been dreaming and startle awake by what must have been the most power and vivid wet dream he'd ever had. In fact, he still felt Hiccup's mouth sucking at his cock. He threw off the blankets, half expecting to see the boy there, his head bobbing up and down the length, but there was nothing other than a very noticeable wet spot on his breeches. Thumping his head back down on the furs he groaned in distress.

It was all a dream. Hiccup, the foursome, Johann and Krogan's death, Hiccup's passionate mouth and tight little ass. It was still dark outside, too early to get up. Viggo was still tired but knew he couldn't go back to sleep. His mind kept going back to the dream and he almost feared losing himself to another fantasy of bedding Hiccup. Nonetheless, his right hand snaked into his breeches and groped at his length. In his mind he could see Hiccup leaning over him, worrying his lower lip, beautifully naked and wanting to be taken.

Viggo closed his eyes. It wasn't real. Hiccup would never want him. Not as he was now. Not disfigured. They were enemies. Hiccup was the reason this had happened to him. He wanted to hate the boy but couldn't. He wanted to hurt Hiccup, but knew he wouldn't. He wanted so many things that confused him now, but more than anything he wanted Hiccup. He wanted to hear the boy cry for him for real. He wanted that talented mouth on his cock. He wanted to breed Hiccup as if he were the most precious, most rare dragon in existence. In short, he wanted Hiccup.

But he would not hunt Hiccup. He was no longer a Hunter. He was no longer a chief. He gave that up when stared death in the face inside that volcano.

For now he would relish the Hiccup in his imagination and enjoy his company for as long as he could conjure the image of the youth.

Note: Okay, not my normal fix but hey, something different is always good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768013) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
